


First Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that they hadn't spent other Christmases together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Horatio stood back and watched as Calleigh put the finishing touches on their Christmas tree, finally deeming it perfect. It wasn't that they hadn't spent other Christmases together, they had, many times.  Years of friendship had seen them spending the holidays together. But this Christmas was a first for them in so many ways.  It was their first Christmas as a couple.  Horatio walked up behind her, flipping the light off as he passed so only the tree lit the room, and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach whispering in her ear, "It looks great."

 She leaned back in his embrace, "It is beautiful isn't it," she agreed.

"You're beautiful," he proclaimed quietly as he kissed her cheek.  Rubbing her swollen belly, he felt their baby kick.  "I think Junior agrees," he teased.

"You and Junior are biased," she told him, looking back at him.

Horatio took advantage of her turn and kissed her deeply. "I am.  But it doesn't change the fact you are very beautiful."

"Happy Christmas Horatio," she said giving in, knowing there was no way she'd convince him otherwise.

"Happy Christmas Calleigh," he echoed, tightening his embrace as the stood looking at the Christmas tree.


End file.
